This is the second competitive re-application for T32DA013911 entitled HIV and Other Infectious Consequences of Substance Abuse and seeks funding for Years 11-15. One of the most important strengths of this program is that its development has risen from a trans- disciplinary collaboration between substance abuse treatment, HIV medicine and other infectious diseases (Hepatitis B/C, STDs, and TB), behavioral sciences, and epidemiology and biostatistics. The collaboration between these diverse disciplines was in answer to the challenges faced from the HIV epidemic at The Miriam Hospital Immunology Center. Approximately 60% of the patients at The Immunology Center struggle with substance abuse in one or more of its many forms (alcohol abuse, cocaine or opiate addiction, and poly-substance abuse). This collaboration brings together core expertise from the Division of Infectious Diseases, the Lifespan/Tufts/Brown Center for AIDS Research, the Brown Center for Alcohol and Addiction Studies, The Centers for Behavioral and Preventive Medicine, and Brown University Center for Statistical Studies. Relying on expertise from one discipline to address clinical research is not an adequate model and the trans-disciplinary approach greatly enhances diagnosis, prevention and treatment research of HIV and other infectious diseases among active substance abusers and within communities that are heavily impacted by substance abuse.